TDIAS
by SakumaRyuichiFan
Summary: Sequel to The Hot Springs. Sora, Sunao, Matsuri and friends get some rather unusual requests. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

TDIAS

A/N: The sequel to 'The Hot Springs'. Mainly Sora/Sunao with some Nanami/Shinichiro. Many thanks to a special friend who helped me with ideas for requests for the Do-It-Alls.

WARNING: CONTAINS LIME! You have been forewarned, if you don't like then don't read.

* * *

The last two weeks had flown by for the Do-It-Alls. With many random assignments and errands Sora and Nao had hardly any time to themselves. The last time they had been alone together was thirteen days ago at the Hot Springs.

Grinning at the memory Sora stepped out of the shower stall, a soft blue towel wrapped around his waist. Nao, who had been talking to his lover from the wall across from the showers, stepped forward. He walked forward until he reached his towel clad Sora and wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his head in the crook of Sora's neck.

"What have we got planned for today Hashiba?" Nao asked quietly.

Sora held Nao and sighed in his pink hair "Nothing, as of yet. But I'm sure Matsuri would be able to find something for us."

Nao nodded as best he could in his position and tilted his back to look at his boyfriend. A grin crossed his face, "Why don't _we _find something to do ourselves?" He whispered in Sora's ear, his hand travelling below the towel.

"Mhmm. I would love that," Sora answered running his hands along Nao's chest while capturing his lips with his own. Nao's hand wondered further causing his lover to moan slightly as the pink haired boy grabbed Sora's dripping wet shaft and stared to gently stroke. Nao's hand moved slowly at first, teasing Sora to full hardness and then sped up as the moans that Sora cried grew in frequency which only served to encourage him more.

Nao pushed Sora against the wall one hand teasing the tip of Sora's member, spreading the precum there while the other entangled itself through the blue locks on Sora's head. He tilted his head up and caught the blunette's lips with his own; Nao dragged his tongue over Sora's lips, demanding entrance; which Sora eagerly gave. The pink haired boy's moist appendage quickly slipped into the wet cavern offered to him and eagerly explored every millimetre of his taller lover.

Sora couldn't help but moan, he loved it when his lithe boyfriend took the more aggressive role in their relationship. "Nao- … Nao- …p-please," Sora gasped between kisses. Nao gave a small nod and pressed a small chaste kiss to Sora's lips before attacking his neck with much enthusiasm, he licked and bit the bare flesh exposed to him and couldn't help but give a little smirk when Sora tilted his head so he had more room to work with. Nao trailed wet kisses from his lovers Adam's apple to his chest, where he quickly went to work on Sora's nipple, nipping, licking and sucking on the pink areole until it hardened into a tight bud. "N-Nao!" The hand that was previously in Sora's hair slipped to his free nipple and teased and pinched until it became identical to its brother. Feeling that Sora had had enough teasing for now Nao quietly slipped onto his knees. The towel had long before fallen to the floor and now that Nao was resting on his knees he found it increasing difficult to ignore his own erection beneath his jeans.

Nao leaned forward and ghosted a breath across the swollen member in front of him, he gingerly poked his tongue out to touch the tip and after he heard his lover gasp his name in pleasure, quickly took the whole of the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the slit and stroking the sensitive vein on the underside. Sora's eyes slipped shut in unhindered pleasure as his hands entangled themselves in Nao's soft pink strands.

"Sora-kun, Nao-kun!" Matsuri's voice sounded cheerily as he walked into the room. All three males froze, Sora's eyes snapped open to openly glare at his friend while Nao released Sora from his mouth and glanced at Matsuri who so rudely interrupted them. Sora and Nao were flushed from embarrassment and anger. And when the sight finally reached his brain, Matsuri blushed crimson, stuttered an apology, and then hastily rushed out the room.

Nao sighed, standing up he walked to the sinks to wash his hands while Sora hurriedly got dressed. The mood ruined.

- - - - - - - - - -

Matsuri waited patiently outside the changing rooms the blush not leaving his face, no matter how hard it willed it to. The blush wasn't because of the rather _intimate _contact, but the people involved.

It wasn't as if he _wanted _to see his two best friends pleasuring each other. That was just wrong. He didn't have a problem with it, he accepted their relationship. What he didn't expect was them to do it in such a public place where anyone could walk in.

Said persons walked through the doors startling Matsuri from his thoughts. They smiled timidly at him, and walked over holding hands. The three looked at each other, all three wearing identical blushes. "Errr…" Matsuri started not sure why he even came to get them in the first place.

"Matsuri-" Sora started, but was quickly cut off by the blonde.

"Look Sora-kun, Nao-kun, I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean to barge in like that. I should have k-" Matsuri repeatedly apologized.

"Matsuri, we know you're sorry. We forgive you, but please, stop rambling," Nao proclaimed, lightening the mood.

Matsuri smiled relieved. "Well if everything is sorted. We have a new request," Sora and Nao raised knowing eyebrows.

"What is it?" Nao asked, already bored.

"We have to dress up as school girls and pose for pictures," Matsuri replied happily, smiling at the dreading looks on his friend's faces.

"And when does this _pleasurable _activity take place?" Sora asked sarcastically, causing Matsuri to blush at the word 'pleasurable'.

Matsuri coughed, "This afternoon at the photograph studio, 5 o'clock. Don't be late." He rushed before running off.

Nao laughed, "That went well. We should make Matsuri feel uncomfortable more often."

Sora agreed and laughed as well. He grabbed Nao's hand and asked, "Why don't we finish what started earlier?"

Nao nodded and pulled on Sora's hand, leading him to the room they shared.

- - - - - - - - - -

Five o'clock flew by quickly. Sora and Nao stood outside the studio doors waiting for Matsuri. They'd had an enjoyable afternoon, mainly been spent in bed.

Five minutes later saw Sora and Nao cursing Matsuri for been late; when they were told specifically they were not to be late. Nanami and Shinichiro walked by and stopped.

"New request?" Nanami asked smiling.

"Yeah, and guess who's late," Sora answered his patience wearing thin.

"Matsuri?" Shinichiro guessed laughing at their misfortune.

Before anyone could reply a cheery voice declared, "I'm here!"

"Where have you been?" Sora demanded.

"To pick up the costumes," Matsuri answered holding up the bags he held.

Sora muttered something incomprehensible under his breath then louder said, "What are we waiting for? Fujimori and I have better things to do."

Nanami and Shinichiro smiled, knowingly, at his antics. "Would we be aloud to watch?" Nanami asked politely.

Matsuri nodded enthusiastically, "The more the merrier!"

Sora groaned while Nao shook his head. Matsuri opened the doors and walked inside, the others following.

"Here are your costumes," Matsuri said handing them the correct bags, while keeping his own. They stepped into separate changing booths and closed the doors.

Nanami stood against the wall next to Shinichiro both thinking of the sight they were about to be greeted with. Shinichiro's arms snaked around Nanami's waist pulling him close. Nanami sighed and snuggled closer, it was rare for Shinichiro to act all sweet, especially when there was others nearby. Shinichiro kissed the top of his Nanami's head, smelling the shampoo he used.

"I say that we should give my little brother a treat sometime soon. What do you think?" Shinichiro whispered in Nanami's ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"What do you have in mind?" Nanami asked just as quiet.

"It's a secret. You'll just have to wait and find out," Shinichiro answered kissing his ear.

"You already have something planned didn't you?" Nanami suspected, raising an eyebrow. He felt Shinichiro grinning next to his ear,_Sneaky. _He thought though not minding in the least.

Sora, Nao and Matsuri stepped out of the changing booths all dressed in girls Sailor uniforms; the only difference between them was the colour of said uniforms. All three outfits corresponded with the wearers hair colour, Sora's skirt and tie was Kimberly blue, while Nao's was Pomagranite and Matsuri's a goldy yellow colour.

All three were wearing identical blushes, while both adults laughed their heads off.

Sora's embarrassment soon turned to anger at the adults practically rolling on the floor laughing.

"WOULD YOU STOP LAUGHING ALREADY, IT ISN'T THAT FUNNY!" Sora shouted, causing Nanami and Shinichiro to stop laughing momentarily, they couldn't help but laugh some more at his red puffy face.

Matsuri and Nao weren't fairing much better. "Let's just get this over and done with, ne?"

All three friends nodded and rushed to where the cameras where set, ready to get this over with.

* * *

A/N: R&R, please. What do you think so far? I reread it and thought that my lovely readers would like to see a bit more yaoi-y-goodness. D 


	2. Chapter 2

TDIAS

A/N: I know, it's been months since I last updated. I've had, and still have got, writers block. I wasn't going to continue this fiction, but thanks to my reviewers I thought I might as well have another go at it. So here it is. It's only short, but its sweet and tastes of limes. Hopefully this chapter should be better than the last, so forgive me if its not; I'm still new to writing Yaoi. Anyway on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Sukisho belongs to Riho Sawaki.

Chapter 2

The photo shoot took two hours and by the end of it Sora, Nao and Matsuri were ready for bed, Shinichiro and Nanami were wanting more. "I've got an idea, if you want more then do it yourselves!" Sora told them walking out of the building.

"Do you think we should let them sleep for tonight?" Nanami asked watching them leave.

"I would say no, but I'm not that evil." Shinichiro answered turning off the lights. They headed towards their apartment hand in hand. As they walked across the bridge in the park, Shinichiro pulled Nanami close. The stayed like that for a few minutes, looking into the star filled sky, each musing over thoughts.

Shinichiro was pulled out of his thoughts when Nanami snuggled closer to his chest. He sighed, it was nice to be alone. "Shinichiro?" Nanami asked.

"Hmm…" He answered his eyes closed.

"Do you think you could get a hold of the prints from the photo shoot?"

"Shouldn't be too hard. Why?"

Nanami grinned, "Well the new year is only a couple of months away and we need a new school calendar…"

"And you call me evil!" Shinichiro gasped, horrified.

Nanami laughed shaking his head "Yes but you are evil, I am merely following the leader."

"Lets hurry up home so you can follow this leader's orders." Shinichiro wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

"Lead the way." Nanami said pulling on his hand.

"Gladly."

_The Next Morning…_

Sora woke up to find that Nao was still asleep. Somehow the blankets that had covered them the night before lay on the floor. A cool breeze blew over their naked bodies from the window that was slightly open. A shiver travelled down his spine, he searched the floor with his hand for the blanket, he couldn't find it so he shifted slightly searching more of the floor.

He shifted again and met the floor personally, Nao landing on top of him, straddling his hips. Nao woke up instantly and looked into the blue eyes of his lover. He smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Sora's lips.

"Mmm. Can I wake up like this every morning? I could get used to it." Nao giggled. Sora smiled and pulled on Nao's hair causing to fall flat on his chest. He captured his lips in a searing kiss, running his hands through Nao's silky pink hair.

Nao opened his mouth, allowing Sora access to his warm cavern. Sora smirked as Nao moaned, and pulled away. "So you like that do you?"

Nao scowled, "You know I do, so why ask?"

Sora licked his lips and whispered in Nao ear, "Because its fun to watch you squirm." He moved his hands from Nao's hair to his ass and squeezed it, Nao's eyes widened.

"What's the matter, koi?" Sora asked seductively.

Nao looked down at his lover and grinned, "Sora you pervert!"

"Yes but you love this pervert." Sora replied, a massive grin on his face.

"That I do." Nao said kissing the grin off Sora's face. Nao ran his hands over Sora's chest and started to tease the already erect nipples with his fingers. Sora moaned as Nao's mouth descended on said appendages, sucking and gently nipping them leaving little red marks.

When Nao removed his mouth Sora quickly rolled them over so he was on top and Nao on the bottom. "Its my turn this time." Sora cut off any protest with his mouth. His hands ran over Nao's chest as his lips moved to his ear. He nipped at the lobe and kissed it lightly before trailing kisses down his neck.

He sucked at Nao's neck leaving a rather large hickey, then trailed his tongue down his chest to his nipples. He sucked on one while teasing the other with his hand. Nao moaned out Sora's name, as his hands clenched in his hair.

Sora moved his mouth to his other nipple giving it the same treatment, as his free hand wondered to Nao's hardening member. He grabbed the base and slowly started stroking, Nao's hips left the ground in a silent demand.

Sora smiled, his tongue left his chest and slowly made its way down Nao's stomach dipping in his navel. He nipped the soft flesh before kissing and lapping the same area with his tongue in apology. Sora gave one last kiss before wondering further down, his hands stopped their teasing and moved to his thighs where they started gently massaging.

Nao gave a small tug on his hair, indicating his impatience. Sora looked into his pink eyes, and smiled before turning his attention back to Nao's weeping member. He kissed the tip and drew the head into his mouth, running his tongue over the smooth flesh. Nao lifted his hips up, wanting more. Sora pushed them back down and held them in place and his tongue swirled around the top of his erection.

He gently nipped Nao's member as his lover moaned trying to lift his hips again. "Fuck… it Sora… j-just…" Nao started but his breathed hitched in his throat as Sora deep throated him, taking his whole member into his mouth. He moaned and bucked his hips. Nao pressed his hips further into Sora's mouth while his hands entangled themselves in his hair.

Stopping his gentle massaging of Sunao's thighs, Sora moved his sweaty hands to Nao's unattended sac and gripped it gently. Nao closed his eyes and gasped, feeling his lover start his massaging again. Sora continued his motions with a smirk on his face. He just loved been the seme.

Nao threw his head back in bliss as Sora's head bobbed up and down, "S-Sora… I-I'm, I'm gunna…" Sora responded with another nip, his tongue running up and down Nao's erection slowly.

Nao's vision turned white and saw stars as his release hit him, he panted hard, trying to regain his breath. Sora swallowed as much of Nao's seed as he could then sat back wiping the rest from around his mouth with the back of his hand. Both took a few minutes to regain their breaths. "Have we got anything else planned today?"

Nao let out a shaky laugh and after regaining his breath, sat up. "I-I don't think so."

"Good, I want a word with nii-san"

"I could defiantly get used to waking up like that" Nao said standing up to take a shower. Sora nodded his head in agreement and dressed in a bath robe. Nao followed suit as they headed out of their dorm, intending on using Matsuri's shower.

After using Matsuri's shower and Nao taking care of Sora's problem, they headed into the city for breakfast, since it was a Saturday. They walked down the high street hand-in-hand, looking for a suitable place to eat that wasn't busy. The found a small restaurant at the end of the main street, it was new, with modern designs and booth seats at the back in a secluded corner. They were escorted to one of said booths by a young waitress who looked no older than sixteen, she took their drink orders then left, going to another young couple who had walked through the door.

Sora sighed quietly to himself, he couldn't help but admire Nao's beauty, _He's just so…_He thought, been brought out of his musings by a hand that was been waved in front of his face. "Hey Sora-kun are you alright?" Nao asked still waving his delicate hand. Sora grabbed said hand with a growl. "STOP! Doing that! Its annoying"

Nao frowned but apologized quickly, Sora smiled and waved it off kissing the knuckles of the hand he still held. "Sorry for shouting, I guess Yoru still hasn't work his way out of my system completely."

Nao saw that Sora was telling the truth so shook it off as nothing. They sat in silence for the next few moments, each looking through the menu. The waitress came back over with their drinks and took their food orders. Sora watched the waitress with narrowed eyes. When she went to serve another customer he breathed an un-audible sigh of relief and turned back to his boyfriend.

"You know Nao if you don't stop being so pretty I just might have to lock you up in a cupboard so as to keep the competition away." Sora stated, Nao shook his head with a laugh then took a swig of his drink.

"I don't think you'd be able to lock me in a cupboard."

"Why do you say that?" Sora asked slightly confused.

"Well for starters a cupboard is a pretty secluded place. What we could get up… And another, you'd probably get stormed over by crazy admirers." Nao answered calmly with a snug smile.

Sora crossed his arms and pouted, "That's not fair, stop been clever and come back down to my IQ level."

Nao's laughter broke through the almost silence of the café, Sora blushed crimson when everybody turned to look at them. Nao didn't take any notice; he was too busy trying to catch his breath. He gasped for air though, when Sora kicked him in the shins… hard.

A few seconds passed in complete silence throughout the café, only to be broken by the waitress who came to gave them their food. Onlookers shook their heads in disapproval and turned back to their previous activities, muttering about 'foolish teenagers'.

"You are SO gunna pay for that." Sora hissed before digging into his food. Nao smirked knowingly before tucking into his food as well.

A/N: I know it's short and took ages for me to write, I'm sorry. The next update wouldn't be for ages I'm afraid. Again I apologise, but hopefully the next chapter shouldn't be too long in the waiting. R&R.


End file.
